Geo-fencing is a technology that provides a virtual barrier around a geographic area and can be used for security purposes. Geo-fencing was initially developed for tracking assets within a predefined geographic region (i.e., the geo-fence). When the virtual barrier is crossed by a sensor, it may trigger a message that may be received by a computing device, in the form of an alert, such that appropriate action is taken.
There are services that allow subscribers to go to a web page and draw a geo-fence around their business or home on a map or a satellite image thereof. An alarm is triggered if the geo-fence is crossed by a sensor. However, these maps and images may be outdated and generally do not provide a real and interactive environment to create a multidimensional geo-fence. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present disclosure has been written.